


JOSH loves TYLER

by XxxCLIQUExxX



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Gay Sex, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shipping, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxCLIQUExxX/pseuds/XxxCLIQUExxX
Summary: Basically a romance story but VERY sexually graphic. Josh and Tyler Love story.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh is looking at him from the other end of the table with those sexy caramel eyes. Those perfect teeth peek out from his mouth as he bites his bottom lip and quickly turns away waving at the eager fans lined up to see them. Tyler couldn't help himself, he kept stealing glances at Josh's sweat drenched back as he signed posters, cds, boobs, etc. He loves Josh so much but not only that- he was physically attracted to him as well. Tyler couldn't stop smiling, tonight had gone so wel- it was another perfect show. He knew Josh was riding the same high and their connection had been almost tangible. Electric, even. They fed off of each others energy on the stage, so he wasn't surprised to find it carried over after the show was done. They both looked up at the big clock hanging by the door of the big room backstage at the same moment and hoped like hell no one caught it because there was an obvious vibe. The last thing they needed was anyone thinking theyd rather be anywhere else right now... Even if it was true. Chill, Tyler thought and shook off the urge to hurry the the meet and greet. 

Five feet away, a sweaty, worn out Josh was doing the same. He had a feeling ,though, that he would not feel worn out after everyone finally left. No, he had a feeling his depleted energy would come back full force when he and Tyler could be alone and let their guard down. Another cute grin spread across his gorgeous face, wrinkling his nose. The girls all squealed in delight, but they didn't have a clue that his smile wasn't for any girl. Get thru this so u can chill, he told himself. But even as he did, his excitement about what would happen next got outta hand and threatened to embarrass him. He couldnt help it but his dick had started to swell and throb in anticipation. Josh was glad he was sitting at a table or these girls would definitely get their money's worth at this show! Another quick glance at the clock.... 3 more minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
As great as 'fantime' always is, twenty minutes later Josh gave Tyler an almost imperceptible nod which meant he was done for the night. Tyler gave a nod back in a reply that meant he was too. He couldn't help but notice a few of the last girls in line. But only in the sense that they'd spotted the bulge in Josh's pants and were currently creaming in their skinny jeans. The taller one even had an obvious wet spot and didn't stop rubbing her thighs together as she walked. Tyler then saw the look on Josh's face and barely stifled a laugh. They both knew the crazy shit that happens after shows when girls like that came thru. A week ago after Josh met a group of girls, they had walked out to leave and caught all five 17 year old girls practically naked. It was a full blown orgy of licking, humping, sucking, rubbing, fingering, and coming. Desperate to Climax- they'd obviously never been more horny...unable to resist that wet, tingling aching hot throb of extacy. The kind of pulsing that requires attention immediately, and without being able to stop - they only thing one can do is grind that spot. With whatever or whoever is close by. Some of those girls were full on stroking their own swollen clit (AND a friend's too!) before they got out the door! After saying goodnight to the last of their dripping wet fans, the boys made a quick exit before anyone else could stop them. "Dammit!" Josh swore and spun around facing back the way they had just came from. He had forgotten his phone again. Brad really needed to get something going as far as Josh's Snap account because he always ended up forgetting to give Josh his phone back after shows.

"I'll be- " Josh started to say, but Tyler already knew what he was doing. He waved Josh on and told him he'd see him at the hotel room. Any other time they'd go together but it was only a block and a half and Ty desperately needed a drink and to get out of his damp clothes. Another nod from Josh, and Tyler smiled. 

Sure enough, on the way back he passed the stairs and underneath was the tall girl on her knees sucking her friends pussy while another girl stood straddling her own bare crotch against the cold hard railing. Josh couldn't help himself and slowed to a stop just before they could see him. He watched, breathing hard as the girl grinded and bucked, finally came so hard he thought she might black out. Now his dick is so hard and hot he pressed his hand to it and gasped as his cock bulged back. Oops. Tall girl heard him gasp and finally saw Josh (fully hard) had been watching. That must've been all it took because suddenly her right hand went into overdrive working her soaking wet pussy- fingers slamming in and out while her slick thumb flicked across her clit until all at once she spasmed uncontrollably, squirting her juice across her thighs in spurts like a sprinkler.   
Oh my god Josh thought he was going to come everywhere. He grabbed his aching penis loving the pressure from his hand and took off quickly on his way.

 

The walk to his hotel helped cool Tyler off some, but he heated right back up replaying the night's events in his head. Tyler had never had a connection like this with ANYONE besides Josh. He loves Joshua and can't describe how Josh makes him feel. Corny as it sounds, Josh really does complete him. 

As soon as his room door clicks shut, Tyler is peeling off his shirt and making a beeline first for the fridge and then straight to the enormous rain shower. His discarded clothes made a crazy trail through the room as he went. 

3<


	3. Chapter 3

/p>

Josh hurried back as fast as he could, and after grabbing his phone from Brad he heads toward the hotel. He is still so in tune with Tyler he can somehow sense him and follows in Tyler's exact path. The two are magnetic, somehow. Almost gravitational it seemed... if he was in Ty's vicinity, they were almost instinctively drawn toward each other.

It never crossed Josh's mind that anyone else might be able to see it or even sense it, but he also wouldn't have cared. He has loved Tyler from the minute they met. Something strong and immediate had clicked between them and both knew it at once. Physically, neither of them had ever been attracted to a guy before but the two had been intensely attracted to each other the second they met. 

Josh was letting his mind wander again. Now that he was ((safe?)) In the fancy elevator, Josh pictured the potential conclusion to the evening. He couldn't help but wonder if the security camera could see the bulge in his pants starting to grow big again. He stepped out of the elevator on the empty 6th floor and popped the key card into the lock.

Tyler was already in the shower and singing to himself. God I love him so much, he thought. Josh threw his clothes off and silently pushed open the shower door where a steaming and soapy Ty stood with his eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler twisted the faucet on hot and stepped into the giant stone shower. Immediately he remembered he has to pee but the hot water massaging his sore muscles takes precedence. A few minutes later the sensation of a full bladder mixed with the sexual thoughts he had been having about Joshua all day made Tyler's long dick stand up and throb. He was so horny that every touch made the muscles in his crotch twitch and his rock hard penis bounced as water ran down its length and dripped from the tip. It throbbed and bobbed up aND down again as if it had a mind of its own. Tyler lathers up his hair with shampoo. He washes the soap bubbles from his beautiful face, and opens his chocolate brown eyes to watch as shiny bubbles of white froth are slipping from his body. Down his chest, his stomach, briefly slowing at his tidy patch of fuzz before dropping to the drain below from his thick cock. God he has to piss so bad he's started slowly dancing from one foot to the other while he rinses his hair off. In fact he has to go so bad he didn't even sense anyone come into the bathroom. Or the shower. His eyes tightly shut against the spray of the shower head, he never knew what was coming... .


	5. Chapter 5

Josh steps silently into the mist and immediately notices how fucking sexy Tyler looks with a raging boner. His breath catches and he can't help but touch himself wondering if Tyler's dick looked even bigger than usual. His own penis is so hot, his breathing starting to become jagged and his desire was too much to bear. Josh kneels in the shower in front of Tyler knowing he still hasn't noticed his presence yet. Fuck, his dick is throbbing so he runs his palm down the length of it as it jerks upward toward his touch. Josh let out a soft moan that was unheard over the shower. Enough, he thought, I can't take it anymore.... Josh reached out to gently grasp Tyler's slender thighs meaning to run his hands up to his stomach. He doesn't get the chance. An unsuspecting Tyler was still enjoying the hot spray, but getting ready to attempt to calm himself enough to hop out and pee when he felt Josh's hands settle firmly on his legs. Tyler's eyes jersey open " FUCKKK!" Tyler yelled in surprise and never had the chance to pull away. Before he knew what was happening Tylers body betrayed him and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started pissing and couldn't stop. Shit! Josh im.... and gave up on speaking actual words. It felt so fucking erotic that he whimpered, rolling his eyes back. It was almost as good as coming and lasted so much longer. The stream of his urine nearly choked off by his hard on, was taking forever but at the same time he wished it wouldn't quit. His dick bobbed up and down as his bladder let go emptying is contents all over Joshuas throat and chest as he could only watch in horrified extacsy. Josh was not expecting this and hadn't ever experienced the sensation bUT the second Tylers hot stream hit his skin hotter than the temperature of the shower, he couldn't help himself. Josh was so turned on. He groaned and lost his breath, so horny he almost busted all over Tylers feet . Oh Jesus, uhhhh Josh moaned again while Tyler pissed on him. Josh grabbed Tys cock and pointed the stream to his own dick. Heat washed over him and washed away the drips of pre cum leaking from his tip. Tyler gasped in pleasure and shock. Josh was loving this! He shuddered dripping the last few drops off of his tip. Josh working Tyler's dick like that was making his knees shake and threaten to give out.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh felt Tyler run his hands through his brightly colored hair and let out a low whimper. Tyler pullerd him to his feet, their hard dicks slid against each other as their hips pushed eagerly. Ty grabbed the conditioner and squirted it in his hands. He wrapped his slippery hands around the shafts of their penises and worked them up and down together slipping and sliding against one another. He could feel the veins and ridge of Josh's dick gently sliding against his own. God, Josh wanted Ty so bad, wanted to be deep inside of him, wanted to make Tyler come so haRd he couldn't take it anymore. Josh looked into Tylers eyes and he saw the same thing written all over his face too. He kisses Tyler first on the shoulder, then his collarbone.  
Finally his lips landed on Tyler's mouth gently teasing with his tongue, then nibbling on his bottom lip. Tyler pulls Josh to him hard and their wet bodies collide with a smack. 

Tylers nails dug into Joshs muscular back as his hips begged for more. He whispered breathlessly, " fuck! Josh please!" He didn't want to come just yet....  
Josh reached over and quickly shut off the water and lifted Ty up so he could carry him to the bedroom. Tyler wrapped his long legs around Josh's waist and his arms held onto his neck as Tyler, thirsty for more, bit into it gently. Josh loved it when Ty used his teeth, "harder!"  
Tyler waisTed no time, immediately going for a bigger mouthful of skin. This time Tyler bit down hard enough to make Josh gasp and without thinking he pulled his hand back and smacked Tyler on the ass hard enough to leave a bright red handprint.  
Tyler squealed and grindEd against Josh as they approached the bed they shared. Josh sat down with Tyler still wrapped around his body and grabbed the lube in the table next to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh was hoping he could last at least a few minutes so he could please Tyler before he came. Tyler lowered himself onto Joshs dick, his tip slid into Tyler easily and reached deep inside. Josh felt Tylers muscles tightening and releasing around him and threw his head back in extacy."FUCK Tylerrrr...." he growled and bucked his hips beneath Tylers ass. 

Tyler stopped for a second after Josh put it in so he could calm himself or he was going to lose it already...as soon as he could manage to move again Tyler rocked up and down on Josh slowly. He made sure every stroke ran the entire length of his cock maximizing the sensation for Josh while hitting his own spot too. Tyler could hear Josh panting and he sat down all the way on top of Josh long thick penis. When he did, Tyler grinded him in a circular motion rolling his hips while Josh pumped his own.  
Tyler didn't think he could stop himself now... so he didn't try. Josh grabbed him by the hips working his dick in and out faster and harder. He watched as Tylers eyes rolled back , loving the noises Ty was making as they neared climax  
Tyler was going to come. The spot Josh knew just how to hit tingles and throbbed his balls. He' desperately moans Joshs name over and over. "BABY I'm going to... .cum soon... oh god!"


	8. Chapter 8

Josh wrapped his fingers around Tylers dick and j@cked him until Tyler sat forcefully down, giving one final grind and eagerly let himself go. He spasms, groaning loudly. Tyler squirts his hot load of cum onto Joshs chest over and over. An incredibly turned-on Josh worked the last bit out and licked it from the tip of Tylers cock as well as the puddles dripping from his own hand.   
MY turn, Josh thought grinning, and tossed Tyler on the bed playfully. Tyler, who was finally relieved of the desperate need to come, rolled over on all fours playfully. He pushed his ass up and back against the heat of Josh's massive dick , wiggling against it teasingly. Josh couldn't take it anymore. He can hardly breathe and he was covered in his own slick sweat which dripped everywhere including his eyes. He urgently humped Tyler's tight sexy ass twice before thrusting himself deep inside of his love, HIS Tyler. 

Ty gasped at the sudden quick penetration and clenched the soft sheets in his fists and bit on the corner of a pillow. His cries of pleasure were muffled but unmistakable, he couldn't get enough of Josh. Tyler wanted badly for Josh to climax... he rocked his hips in time with Josh's and listened as his moans turned into unintelligible cries of exctasy.

"Uhhhn.... uh, ooh...oh GOD Ty!" Josh gave one final push, coming so hard and deep that it made Tyler climax again along with him. Josh looked like a god, covered in sweat and biting that bottom lip. His perfectly chiseled hips bucked uncontrollably and grinded hard against Tyler each time his cock squirted cum. Shuddering and panting while he finished and calmed down a little, he just wanted to be close to Tyler. As close as he could be. They laid down together, first face down, then on their sides cradled tightly against one another with Josh still inside of Tyler. 

**Author's Note:**

> More soon...I promise! Haven't had free time


End file.
